1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of wood splitting or hole boring devices, and is more particularly directed to a device for splitting both logs and rounds of cut timber into smaller parts and to do this in a manner which will allow the operator of this device to perform the splitting operation without any undue effort to compensate for the torque which is generally created by the use of a single output head. I have also directed the construction of this device to perform a number of variations in the output rotation speed as compared to the input rotation, and have provided a portable unit which can be taken to remote areas away from a general stationary power source and I have provided a simplified form for attaching and detaching input and output equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood splitting devices have been known for great periods of time, and there have been many different models in the past. The number of such devices is far to great to list in the prior art, but, it is sufficient to point out that there are no known wood splitting devices utilizing the principal of having a plurality of output heads performing the splitting operation thereby neutralizing any torque that might be created. An example of an attempt to have made wood splitting easier is a cone-shaped tip which is fastened to a single output shaft and then pressed against a log. This cone-shaped member is provided with a screw type thread on the outer surface and when this is pressed against a log, it moves into the log as a screw driven by a screwdriver, but while this is taking place, the operator must go to great lengths to hold the log in this operation.
Additionally, none of these devices have utilized a plurality of cone-shaped screws rotating in similar or opposite directions in order to compensate for the previously described torque.
Furthermore, none of these devices have attempted to control the speed of a plurality of said wedge cones to make the splitting operation successful. In the sense of these unique features there is not prior art comparable to the present combination.